Obsequio
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: Lucy había recibido un regalo, regalo que a Natsu le desagradaba bastante. Cuando se entero de cierta acción que la rubia realizaba delante de ese objeto decidió ponerle fin. Este fic contiene lemon, cuidado a quien no le guste este tipo de relatos.


**¡Buenas! Este es mi segundo fic de Fairy Tail, empeze este manga y anime a comienzo de año, me encanto y me enamoro completamente.**

 **El fic es un nalu con lemon, espero haberlo hecho bien y conservar la personalidad de cada personaje. Puede leerlo todo el que quiera, recordad que los que seáis menores podéis acabar con una mente tan pervertida como la mía si leéis esto. No considero mi perversión como algo malo xD. El fic está basado en una imagen que vi una vez por internet.**

 **Me gustaría recibir tanto criticas como algún que otro elogio aunque espero que no me lluevan muchos tomates u.u. Perdonad si hay alguna falta ortográfica.**

 **A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras, y yo misma:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."**

 **Espero que os guste y disfrutéis con esta historia.**

* * *

 **Obsequio**

Natsu volvió a fruncir el ceño por octava vez en lo que llevaba de rato ahí sentado. Se había colado en casa de Lucy para comer algo ya que tenía hambre, mucha hambre.

Ella estaba en el baño, podía olerla. Salto de la ventana a la cama y de allí se fue directo hacia la cocina pensando en el manjar que podría coger de la nevera de Lucy, hasta que reparo en lo que había sobre la cama.

Se sentó frente a la cama, mirando fijamente el objeto, preguntándose qué diablos hacia aquello allí. Casi esperaba que desapareciera frente a su mirada fulminante, no le gustaba nada que su compañera tuviera _eso_ ahí puesto y no sabía por qué pero lo odiaba.

Ya llevaba un buen rato ahí parado, estaba sentado en estilo indio en el suelo, dejo de oír el tarareo que provenía del baño y paso a escuchar como Lucy se movía por el mismo. Al cabo de unos minutos salió del baño con el pelo recogido en un moño y una toalla, bueno una mini toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. La chica tarareaba suavemente con los ojos cerrados mientras se acercaba. En cuanto se puso frente la cama los abrió y se encontró a Natsu observándola con una mirada crítica.

-Maldito pervertido-mientras le gritaba le soltó una patada, Natsu ni la vio venir pensando cómo estaba en el objeto- Idiota ¿qué haces en mi casa? Lárgate, necesito ponerme la ropa. ¡Fuera!

-Lucy, dónde te cambias?-le miro inquisitoriamente, con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues aquí, y ahora largo.

-¿Aquí?-el ceño se frunció más todavía mientras pasaba la mirada de la cama a la rubia- ¿Frente a la cama?

-Por supuesto- la maga estelar se cruzó de brazos mientras señalaba la puerta- Largo

-¿Te desnudas con _eso_ ahí puesto?

Lucy miro hacia donde el DS señalaba, vio perpleja que Natsu le señalaba su nuevo regalo. Ladeo la cabeza sin comprender la situación.

-Natsu, ¿de qué hablas?

-No puedes cambiarte con _eso_ ahí-levantándose de golpe se acercó a la chica- ¿De dónde ha salido?

-Loke me lo regalo-Lucy cogió el objeto y lo abrazo fuertemente- Es un encanto

-¿Un encanto?-Natsu estaba furioso, y se notaba a leguas. La maga estelar se fue hacia atrás, tropezando con el borde de la cama y cayendo en esta. Su postura era bastante comprometida, teniendo en cuenta su vestimenta o la falta de la misma. Parpadeo nerviosamente, sin saber el motivo de que su compañero se encontrara de ese humor. De repente cayo en la falta de algo.

-Ummmm…Natsu, ¿Y Happy?

-No ha venido. Ha salido con Wendy y Charle, hoy se queda con ellas a dormir.

El peli rosado se acercó a ella pausadamente, demasiado para el gusto de la chica, le arrebato el regalo de sus brazos y lo dejo despreocupadamente en el suelo mientras se posicionaba sobre la maga y le cogía las dos maños sobre su cabeza

-Yo soy un dragón muy celoso

-D-de que m-me estas ha-hablando-la chica se movió intentando liberarse- Quítate de encima, quiero vestirme

-Ya, pero yo no apruebo que _eso_ pueda verte sin ropa

-Acaso eres idiota, da igual que me desvista frente a mi regalo

-¿Te da igual?- el DS soltó una sonrisa pícara mientras se acomodaba frente a la maga estelar, llevo su mano libre al nudo de la toalla-Entonces también debería darte igual que yo te vea ¿no?

-N-no es lo m-mismo-Lucy encogió todo lo posible su pecho, intentando alejar el nudo de la mano del DS- N-natsu n-ni siquiera lo pi-pienses, saca tu mano de ahí y quítate de encima

-No quiero-el chico deshizo el nudo pero sin dejar que la toalla descubriera el cuerpo de su compañera- Además, ¿Cuántas veces te he visto desnuda? Ya me conozco tu cuerpo a la perfección, y te aseguro que me gusta mucho.

-¡Natsu apártate!-la chica se removió con más fuerza, intentando zafarse- No es muy amable decir eso ¡Yo no lo hago a propósito!

-Venga Lucy-volvió la mirada al suelo- Cada vez que pienso que _eso_ te ha visto desnuda, me enciendo

La rubia siguió moviéndose, cada vez con más insistencia pero la toalla al no estar sujeta, con cada movimiento se iba deslizando lentamente de su pecho a la cama. Lucy no se había dado cuenta pero Natsu sí que lo había hecho y miraba descaradamente la única parte del cuerpo femenino que quedaba a la vista, el pecho derecho. La chica paro al darse cuenta que no podría liberarse, iba a recriminarle sobre su actitud cuando se dio cuenta que le miraba el pecho atentamente, bajo la hacia donde la dirigía Natsu y se dio cuenta de que era lo que miraba.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!-la chica se removió más fuertemente mientras se sonrojaba y cerraba los ojos-Natsu apártate, esto es vergonzoso.

-Luce, ¿sabes que mientras te mueves, tu pecho rebota eróticamente?

-¿E-ero-eróticamente?-se quedó quieta al instante, abrió los ojos y miro hacia su derecha- N-natsu, estoy se-segura que n-no sabes lo que significa eso. S-suéltame por favor

-No-miro detenidamente el cuerpo tendido en la cama- Bien, bien, Lucy voy a tener que castigarte por enseñar tu cuerpo

-¿D-de q-que h-h-hablas?

El chico termino de quitar la toalla, mostrando el cuerpo bien formado y relleno en los sitios adecuados de su compañera. Sabía que todos creían que era un asexual que no tenía ni idea de sexo ni de mujeres, fue verdad hasta conocer a la chica que tenía debajo. Mientras más tiempo pasaban juntos más aprendía de ella, conocía sus gustos, su forma de moverse, su respiración, su ritmo cardiaco, los diferentes tonos de voz que sabía usar….Conocía todo de ella, hasta el cuerpo que contemplaba ahora mismo.

Subió la mirada hasta su cara, la cual estaba perfectamente sonrojada. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración comenzaba a ser errática además de que su corazón comenzaba a descontrolarse.

-No estés nerviosa-su voz salió suave, le soltó las muñecas y le hizo sentarse frete a él- No pasa nada preciosa

-Natsu, ohhh Natsu tengo qu..

Mientras ella se levantaba a toda velocidad con una expresión inolvidable en su cara toda sonrojada, Natsu solo podía sorprenderse. Su voz había salido suave pero sensual, además de que había gemido o como mínimo medio gemido, por él, o eso suponía. La vio levantarse e intentar correr al baño pero no la dejo, le cogió la mano izquierda y volvió a tumbarla en la cama.

-No te vayas- se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, soportando su peso con las suyas propias-Lucy sé que pensáis que soy un idiota, incompetente con el género femenino, y que no tiene ni idea de sexo pero os equivocáis. Conocerte ha hecho que se descontrolo todo mi ser, el hecho de protegerte y mantenerte segura es lo que me hace seguirte a todos lados. Te deseo, y tú pareces no darte cuenta

Vio como la chica desviaba la mirada mientras temblaba. Él acerco su mano al moño rubio y deshizo su agarre para después peinarlo con los dedos y dejarlo extendido sobre el colchón.

-Soy muy posesivo-le sujeto la cara e hizo que le mirara- Saber que _eso_ -señalo el objeto despectivamente- te ha visto desnuda me pone furioso y celoso-se acercó hasta el odio de la chica, el cual lamio de arriba abajo- Déjame hacerte disfrutar, yo sé que tú nunca has estado así con un chico, seré cuidadoso. Todo saldrá bien.

Se lanzó a lamer y chupar su lóbulo, y después comenzó a tirar suavemente del pendiente mientras su mano acariciaba su pierna. No quería asustarla, sus instintos se imponían, más al ser un Dragon Slayer, y ahora mismo se moría por pasar al nivel superior además sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados. Ahora mismo estaba envuelto en un dulce aroma, mientras que saboreaba algo dulce y sabroso. Deseaba pasar a sus labios, pero antes debía acostumbrarla.

Comenzó a darles pequeños besitos a sus mejillas, frente y barbilla. Finalmente le dio un beso en la naricilla mientras le susurraba palabras dulces. Paso a sus labios que tenían sabor a melocotón, hasta ahora nunca había probado nada más dulce y delicioso. Lucy estaba nerviosa y estática, pero comenzó a responder. Empezó como un beso tímido, suave que mostraba cariño pero poco a poco ambos lo convirtieron en un beso apasionado y salvaje, donde sus lenguas se acariciaban y acariciaban la boca del otro.

Se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva entre ambas bocas, que acabo en sus barbillas, Natsu lamio el rastro en el rostro de su chica, y fue bajando, lamiendo y besando su cuello. Se aseguró de dejar alguna marca que indicara que esa preciosa chica ya tenía dueño, uno bastante posesivo. Mientras más atenciones le dedicaba, más gemía. Ahora sus dos manos acariciaban el cuerpo de su amada, una seguía entretenida con sus piernas mientras que la otra le acariciaba el costado y el estómago.

Paro para coger aire y apoyo su frente en la de la muy sonrojada rubia.

-Lucy, si quieres que pare te doy la oportunidad ahora- le miro a los ojos fijamente- Luego po-podria detenerme pero eso me mataría. Di algo ahora, por favor

-Nat-Natsu-la chica negó con la cabeza y su compañero al verla retrocedió pero para su sorpresa ella le paso los brazos por el cuello y acerco su deliciosa boca hasta su oreja- Debo estar loca, pero por favor Natsu, no pares. Con-continua ummm suavemente.

Mientras el chico sonreía y volvía a llenar de caricias el cuerpo femenino, vio como Lucy tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados. En el ambiente podía oler la excitación de ambos y los sonidos que producía su compañera eran suaves y melodiosos.

Bajo su cabeza, la cual aún estaba entre sus brazos y la posiciono frente a los pechos femeninos, los cuales eran tan grandes que no llegaba a poder taparlos con las manos. Soltó una risilla al recordar cómo había descubierto eso el día que se tiro sobre él desnuda en Crocus mientras peleaba con Rogue del futuro.

Comenzó acariciando el pequeño botón del pecho izquierdo con su dedo, mientras al otro lo llenaba de atenciones con la lengua, cuando sintió que se ponía duro introdujo todo el pecho en su boca, al menos lo que cabía en la misma, y succiono. Al principio eran succiones pequeñas y suaves pero fue pasando a otras más prolongadas y fuertes. Cuando termino con un pecho le dirigió sus atenciones al restante.

Había hecho un buen trabajo estimulándola, los gemido de su chica habían ido en aumento, y su cabeza le empujaba más hacia su pecho. Aunque no quería separarse, tuvo que hacerlo, observo detenidamente su obra. Sus pezones estaban sonrosados, duros y sobresalían como dos pequeñas piedras brillantes sobre el prominente pecho, el cual se encontraba rojizo de las succiones y lamidas. Natsu volvió a atacar la boca femenina en un beso ardiente y abrasador. Casi ni noto que le había quitado su típica camiseta y ahora le acariciaba la espalda.

Gimió en voz alta notando como Lucy no se detenía y le acariciaba desde la cintura hasta los hombros y después repetía la acción en la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Sentía como si su fuego le quemara todo el cuerpo, y su sangre bullía fuertemente. Comenzó besando, chupando y lamiendo el estómago de la maga lentamente, mientras que una de sus manos se acercaba al montículo que tenía entre las piernas.

Sintió el salto que dio la fémina, las delicadas manos apretaron fuertemente sus hombros y gimió sonoramente mientras sentía como el chico acariciaba toda su intimidad. Estuvo tentándola, escuchando como su respiración se aceleraba y como su corazón latía más rápido. Cuando creyó que estaba lo suficientemente preparada introdujo un dedo en su sexo, sus paredes le apretaban al máximo, si quería llegar hasta el final debía prepararla apropiadamente.

Fue sacando el dedo y metiéndolo suavemente, hasta notar como su interior se ponía húmedo, al notar que estaba suficientemente estirado, introdujo otro dedo. Hizo movimientos circulares mientras observaba a Lucy. Tenía los ojos abiertos, mirándole y la boca semiabierta, gimiendo su nombre en voz alta. Acerco su rostro para volver a probar esos labios, ahora rojos del beso anterior y comenzó a besarla con más demanda y ansiedad.

Metió un tercer dedo y comenzó un erótico movimiento de meter y sacar que se coordinaba perfectamente con el movimiento de su boca y su lengua. Sentía que la humedad de la intimidad de la chica aumentaba y que sus paredes se contraían cada vez más, entonces sintió como llegaba al éxtasis, haciendo que la espalda de la rubia se arqueara completamente y sus manos se apoyaran en la colcha y la apretaran hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Se estaba corriendo y empapando sus dedos, llenando todo de un dulce aroma. Saco pausadamente sus dedos, notando como el cuerpo femenino se estremecía y sacudía mientras Lucy sollozaba en silencio por el orgasmo recibido. Se llevó los dedos hacia su boca, lamiendo el líquido que escurría de ellos, ante la atenta pero avergonzada mirada de la chica.

Se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, y se acarició a sí mismo. Desde el primer beso en su oreja estaba duro, y ahora estaba tan excitado que podría correrse si Lucy le dirigía una sola mirada. Comenzó a restregar su miembro en la húmeda entrada mientras le abría un poco más las piernas, finalmente le agarro las manos sobre su cabeza, enlazándolas mientras le penetraba poco a poco. Aun después de correrse estaba estrecha, y siendo su primera vez dolería. Cuando llevaba la mitad del miembro introducido, la penetro del todo, hasta el fondo pensando que el dolor pasaría antes si le venía de golpe.

Lucy comenzó a removerse violentamente mientras lloraba de dolor. Su tono lastimero y sus lágrimas le rompían el corazón pero tendría que pasar por esto tarde o temprano.

-Tranquila, mírame. Luce mírame- le sujeto fuertemente la cara al negarse a mirarlo- Escúchame cariño, te duele, lo sé, lo siento, pero tienes que relajarte y tranquilizarte. Te estas moviendo mucho y eso solo aumenta el dolor-empezó a acariciarle las mejillas y a colocarle el pelo tras la oreja- Tranquila cariño, respira profundamente.

Vio como poco a poco se tranquilizaba y su respiración se normalizaba-S-solo siento un ligero dolor, como si me clavaran miles de agujas. Intenta moverte. Suavemente.

Siguió las órdenes que le había dado, mirando detalladamente su rostro, si notaba el mas mínimo signo de dolor, pararía. Sus lágrimas se fueron secando mientras él aumento la velocidad y la profundidad. Ahora ambos gemían sonoramente, de placer. Lucy comenzó a moverse y a seguirle el ritmo, su intimidad estaba apretándole y se sentía perfecto.

-Lu-lucy-gimo profundamente su nombre un par de veces- Es-estoy a-apunto

-Y-yo también, ahhhh –se abrazó a su cuello y lo atrajo a ella- Más…Natsu, más fuerte.

Después de un par de estocadas más, ambos se corrieron a la vez, respirando entrecortadamente. El peli rosa salió de su interior suavemente y se tendió en la cama, abrazo a Lucy y la puso sobre su costado. Le beso la cabeza mientras sentía como su respiración y su corazón se normalizaban.

-Ha sido increíble-la maga comenzó a acariciarle el pecho, reproduciendo figuritas en él- Me siento un poco mal. Tú me has dado muchas atenciones y yo a penas te he acariciado

El susodicho rio estrepitosamente- Nah, no pasa nada. La próxima vez me tenderé en la cama y tu harás lo que quieras conmigo.

-Ummmm-la chica beso su pecho pero no levanto la miraba mientras hablaba- Exactamente por qué has hecho esto tan repentinamente

-Estaba celoso, además quería demostrar que eres mía

-¿Celoso?- se apoyó sobre un brazo para mirar a su primer amante- ¿Por qué?

Dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar que miraba el chico, encontrándose el regalo de su espíritu estelar- Me cabrea que te regalara eso

Lucy sonrió cálidamente y volvió a tenderse sobre el pecho del chico. Movió sus piernas para enlazarlas con las fuertes y masculinas que descansaban a un lado. Sintió una punzada en su interior, y rememoro todo lo ocurrido. No se esperaba perder su virginidad así, sí que deseaba secretamente que el comefuego fuera el que se la quitara y quería que fuera el último con el que yacer. Lo abrazo más fuertemente mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban.

-Natsu, te quiero, bueno en realidad te amo.

-Yo también Luce-le beso suavemente la boca mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- Duerme pequeña.

Los rayos del sol inundaron toda la habitación, entre todo lo que iluminaba se podía contar a una rubia que estaba acurrucada, abrazando fuerte la almohada y con las sabanas por el trasero. Cuando los rayos del sol llegaron a su cara gruño sonoramente y apretó más la almohada mientras se acurrucaba en posición fetal.

Oyó una risa ronca a los pies de su cama, se incorporó mirando hacia esa dirección mientras se frotaba los ojos semiabiertos, cuando vio a su amigo, desnudo excepto por esos bóxer negros. Estaba sentado dándole la espalda, pero había volteado su espalda y la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días, estabas tan abrazada a mí que tuve que darte el cambiazo con la almohada.

Se tapó con las sabanas y se sonrojo al recordar el motivo por el cual estaba desnuda- B-buenos días-vio que el chico fruncía el ceño y miraba hacia abajo. Se enrollo las sabanas en su cuerpo y gateo hasta ponerse a su lado.

-No me gusta _eso_

-Natsu solo es un peluche

-¡De león!-el chico lo señalo exasperado-Es un maldito león, te lo regalo Loke, y te desnudas frente a ese peluche

La maga estelar soltó un suave sonido, Natsu no supo si era un bufido o una risa-A mí me gusta mucho. Por cierto, ¿qué te parece si….emm…hacemos aquello que me prometiste sobre hacer lo que yo quisiera a tu cuerpo?

Le fue acariciando toda la espalda, todavía notaba algunas punzadas dolorosas en su interior pero quería y deseaba a Natsu. Seguramente se había vuelto adicta a él, y eso podría ser muy placentero.

-Lucy-lo miro embobada levantarse y vestirse- Tengo que salir un momento, quédate en la cama, justo así como estas, bueno en realidad podrías quitarte las sabanas. Volveré en un momento.

Cuando termino la frase salió de la casa por la ventana, cerró las cortinas y la ventana al salir. La chica suspiro exasperada. ¿Qué pretendía hacer ahora ese grandísimo idiota? Le espero durante una hora, pero al no aparecer decidió darse un baño ya que se sentía pegajosa sobretodo en cierta parte de su cuerpo, una vez limpia y relajada, se sentó frente al escritorio. Le daba vergüenza pero seguro que a su madre le gustaría saber cómo había avanzado su relación. Mientras describía sus sentimientos y no paraba de pensar en Natsu, oyó como la ventana se abría estrepitosamente y su amante entraba en su cuarto, tirando de algo que tenía en sus manos.

-No entra-la miro un momento mientras ordenaba- Luce ayúdame a tirar

Parpadeo un par de veces mientras se acercaba al chico y le ayudaba a tirar del bulto esponjoso que tenía entre sus manos.

-Saldré y empujare desde fuera-el chico salió de allí rápidamente. Cuando estaba fuera le escucho mascullar-Se ha enredado. Además su trasero es demasiado enorme.

Lucy sintió como se iba para atrás y vio como el objeto entraba poco a poco. Después de un gran empujón por parte del chico, la maga se encontró en el suelo con un objeto enorme sobre ella, a pesar de ser tan grande no pesaba mucho. Estaba envuelto en un papel negro con un gran lazo rojo.

-Ábrelo- Natsu se había sentado en la cama como si nada- Ábrelo es un regalo. Rápido. Seguro que te gusta, además me ha costado mucho conseguirlo. Por eso he tardado más de lo esperado.

Se sentó bien en el suelo y comenzó a abrir el regalo. Le quito el lazo primero y luego rompió el papel. Le hizo gracia ver un gran trasero con una larga cola, más arriba había dos alas. Le dio la vuelta al peluche y vio la cara de un simpático dragón, tenía unos bracitos cortitos y delgados, con unas uñas alargadas al igual que sus dientes. Era casi tan grande como ella y abultaba el doble.

Le recordó muchísimo a Natsu, en realidad pensó que Natsu podría ser ese dragón. Tenía una cara simpática con una gran sonrisa y ojos amables. Natsu era igual, un encanto de persona con una gran personalidad pero muy aterrador cuando se lo proponía.

-Ahora podrás poner el peluche en tu cama, delante del otro. Frente a este si te puedes cambiar-el chico rio pervertidamente-Igual que delante mía

Lucy negó con la cabeza viendo su nuevo peluche sonriendo mientras pensaba que Natsu era demasiado celoso y posesivo, a parte de un gran idiota.

 **¿Ha gustado? Espero que si.**

 **Nos leemos. Salu2! =)**


End file.
